Ms. Vivienne Scarlet
Killed the cop . Ms. Vivienne Sakura ScarletCluedo (TV series)Clue: Master Detective (born July 16, 1928) is a vivacious and aspiring actress whose passion for fame, fortune, and especially men will let no one stand in her way. The glamorous daughter of Mrs. Elizabeth Peacock and beautiful girlfriend of Col. Michael Mustard, she resides at Arlington Grange with her mother and Mrs. Blanche White. Ms. Scarlet is very famous and the press in Hollywood often question her about her disastrous love life. She was the former fiancée of Mr. John Boddy, who was mysteriously murdered. Biography Vivienne Sakura Scarlet was born on July 16, 1928 in Cambridge, England to Mrs. Elizabeth Peacock and the late Dr. James Scarlet during her parents' visit to England. Unfortunately, her father was mysteriously murdered when he was pushed down the grand staircase at Arlington Grange. She was doted on by her mother and went to a boarding school in Arlington until she was 17 years oldClue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits To Solve In Minutes. At the age of 18, Ms. Scarlet came to study acting at the Boston University College of Fine Arts. In 1950, Vivienne Scarlet earned her Bachelor of Fine Arts degree. After graduating from the Boston University College of Fine Arts, Scarlet came to work at the West End Theater, performing, as an understudy, in She Stoops to Commiserate. Scarlet was later fired from the West End Theater and went on to work on Broadway starring in The Importance of Being Frank. Later into her acting career, she went on to star in the major film, Ben Hur, in Hollywood, and received critically negative reviewsClue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits To Solve In Minutes. As a result of her unsuccessful acting in Ben Hur, Vivienne went on to other ways of finding profit. Scarlet traveled to Macao and began a relationship with Col. Michael Mustard who recognized her from her role in Ben Hur''Clue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits To Solve In Minutes. Here, the two collaborated as foreign spies for Macao in the Society of Fortune Hunters Quarterly against the United States government. As a spy, she was known under the aliases of the “Crimson Lady”, the “Mercenary of Macao”, and “Sakura Ming”Clue: The VCR Mystery GameClue: Master DetectiveCluedo (Germany 1987). She also began a relationship with Sir Humphrey Ponsonby-Smythe who directed ''Ben Hur; the man later died and Scarlet inherited his wealthClue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits To Solve In Minutes. She also began relationships with wealthy older men to inherit their money. The tabloids began covering her disastrous love life, specifically with Col. Michael MustardClue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits To Solve In Minutes. During this time, her mother, Mrs. Peacock, invited her to stay in Boston where she met Sir Hugh Black and his nephew, Mr. John Boddy, who was studying for a doctorate in anthropology at the time. John Boddy and Vivienne Scarlet eventually fell in love, even though she was already dating Mike Mustard. In 1954, John Boddy proposed to her, angering her boyfriend. However, Boddy called off the engagement when he heard his best friend, Mike Mustard, was already in a relationship with herCluedo (Original). John Boddy invited Vivienne Scarlet to his thirtieth birthday party at the Boddy Estate on June 5, 1954. The guests were all blackmailed by Mr. Boddy who threatened to exploit their secrets because they had all hurt him in a way. Boddy threatened to reveal Ms. Scarlet’s numerous affairs with Col. Mustard and her charges for espionage as she was working for Macao. At 8:30 P.M., John Boddy was murdered and his corpse was found on the cellar stairs. All of the guests had the perfect motive, but whodunitClue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits To Solve In MinutesClue (film)? After Boddy’s murder, the suspects returned to their homes in Arlington, Massachusetts. Eventually, her mother ran for election as the Massachusetts Senate and won. During this time, many guests have come to Arlington to visit the Senator and other citizens of the town, but have met their fates as a resultCluedo (TV series) . A year after the murder, Mr. Boddy’s “sister”, Mme. Rhoda Rose, and his “lawyer”, M. Alphonse Brunette, called the original guests together to continue investigation for John Boddy’s murder. The two forged a false will in order to try to kill the suspects and inherit Mr. Boddy’s wealth and Sir Hugh Black’s wealth. After these events, the suspects, including those at the hearing of the will, all of the suspects tried to escape the United States after being placed on the Federal Bureau of Investigation’s Most Wanted List; the investigation for finding these criminals was directed by Inspector Peter Pry. Eventually these suspects came together and traveled to Paris, Tangiers, and then to Rangoon; they all collaborated to find and kill Inspector Pry, who was tracking them. Ms. Vivienne Scarlet and her boyfriend Col. Michael Mustard were arrested by Inspector Pry for espionage and murderClue: The VCR Mystery Game. References Category:Suspects